


The Theory of Miracles

by ExquisitelyExplicit



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Crossover, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs to Behave, Prologue, Trains, Warning: Loki, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisitelyExplicit/pseuds/ExquisitelyExplicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people are being murdered by magic, who do you turn to but the king of illusions himself?<br/>Sometimes even Fury has to admit he needs a little help from the trickster sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theory of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I totally forgot about this.  
> I'm working on some other things to post and they distracted me..... Finals are over now; I will soon be bombarding you with all the fan fics.
> 
>  
> 
> Doesn't seem like it yet, but I promise this is legitimately a Sherlock/Avengers crossover. Sherlock and John make their entrance in chapter one.  
> Also, I'm sure I'll be changing markings and whatnot as I go on. Right now, I don't have any details besides, like, the basic _basic_ plot in mind.  
>  AND. Before I forget. Just pretend Thor: Dark World never happened, yeah? This story is very reliant on it not having happened.

In every time zone, one person had a heart attack, and each one died to the second of the others. No one noticed a thing.  
Each man or woman was nondescript for his or her homeland, average height and average weight. They were lower middle class, working dead end jobs. Not a single one was anything special, even to most of the best-trained eyes.  
Luckily for the world, Loki Laufeyson was more trained than most. Too bad he didn’t care. But someone who knew him did.  
Loki leaned back in his seat on the train car and silently inspected his nails, twitching his fingers this way and that so the orange of the setting sun reflected off their smooth backs. “You’re mad if you think I’m going to stick—”  
“I don’t care what you stick _anywhere_ ,” Fury scoffed. “Just one week of your time, more or less, and I’ll give you five day’s head start. That's what I want.”  
“Tempting,” the god murmured. “But I’d rather take my chances with Thor.”  
“Oh, _that’s_ a damn good compliment.”  
“You should be flattered.”  
“You could be on another planet in five day’s time for all I know. So I should be flattered that you won’t take me at my word?”  
“Yes.” Fury glared silently with his remaining eye, daring Loki to say something even ore abhorrent. Loki bared his teeth in a frightening grin. “Only the most worthy people are dishonest. Honesty means you have something to make up for.”  
“Maybe in _your_ world . . .” He would never had admitted it aloud, but somewhere not _quite_ so deep inside, Fury agreed with the sentiment. Crossing his arms against his chest, the director leaned back angrily in his seat. “You know more than Thor.”  
“That’s an undisputed fact.” Another grin; it would not have been amiss in his smile if he had bared a set of fangs, vampire that he was. The two, the god and the species, shared much in common. “But what’s in it for me? _Besides_ ,” he added loudly, holding one finger up to cut the director’s words off mid-breath as he attempted to reiterate his previous deal, “what you already mentioned.”  
Fury was silent for a long minute.  
Loki clapped his hands together and leaned forward, uncrossing his legs as he made to stand. “ _Well_ , this _has_ been fun, but I’m afraid I must be g—”  
“I can give you your magic back.”  
Loki froze.  
Fury regretted his words almost the moment they left his mouth.  
“ _You_ could do that?”  
“ . . . Yes.” At least he was finally getting a legitimately interested response.  
Loki tore his sleeve back, accidentally scrapping his nails against the skin of his arm leaving a light line of skin. “You can remove this?” His thrust his wrist towards Fury’s face, silver cuff and all. “You’d just go on and ask Asgard for the key?”  
“I’m sure that won’t be necessary. You’ve seen the power I control, I’m s—”  
“You’re sure you could get around it?” Loki let out a laugh that could have frozen boiling water. “You don’t think that I haven’t tried every method there possibly _could_ be. I’ve tricked and lied and flattered and swindled my way through country after country, but this _bloody_ thing”—he banged his wrist on the arm rest, but the cuff only clanged unhelpfully against the plastic—“is still on my gods be damned arm.”  
“Have you tried asking Thor?”  
“Hel no.”  
Fury raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure he’d be plenty _happy_ to help, if you work with us . . .”  
Loki sneered. “He won’t help me. He’s too angry with me and too _lustful_ for his pretty little scientist. Honestly, I _don’t_ see him being of use to either of us.”  
“You don’t know the lengths a love-struck fool will go.”  
“And you do, Director? Pray, enlighten my humble ears.”  
Fury ground his teeth. “I’d rather not, if you _don’t_ mind.”  
Loki chuckled far more amiably than his previous laughter and settled himself back in his seat, recrossing one leg over the other. “I’ll consider your deal, Fury, if you think you’ve got enough leverage on Thor to make him behave for once.”  
“You’re one to talk about _behaving_. But you’ll take it or leave it, Laufeyson—and if you leave it, I’ll drag you back to the United States by your ear.”  
Loki’s humor slipped slightly and something dark and burning flashed in his eyes. “I’m not a child to be treated in such a way.”  
“Everyone’s a child to me.”  
“I’m thousands of years old,” the god growled. “Who are you to call me a _child_?”  
Fury’s gaze was ice. “Then you age remarkably well, my _lord_. From what I’ve gathered, age is a relative term, not exclusively linked to years lived. By those standards, I far exceed you in age.”  
Loki’s jaw twitched for a moment. “How convenient for you,” he finally managed to spit out.  
“Isn’t it, though?”

**Author's Note:**

> Caught any typos or missing words? Let me know! :)


End file.
